1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to nursing bottle construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved nursing lid contruction wherein the same is arranged to displace fluid from a nursing bottle relative to a nursing nipple mounted to the bottle.
2. Description of the Art
Nursing bottles and lids of various types have been utilized in the prior art, whereupon typically, in the positioning of a nursing bottle upon a support surface in a horizontal orientation, fluid is permitted to seep through the nipple. In an effort to overcome deficiencies of the prior art, the instant invention employs a positioning web to displace the nursing nipple relative to the support surface to displace fluid therefrom. Prior art structure relative to nursing nipple apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,068 to Kohus, as well as the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,744 and 3,650,271.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved nursing lid construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.